Big Brother
by The Fangs of a Girl
Summary: Just a cute little thing I thought of when I remembered the age difference of Noel and Mike.


"Will Noel Fielding please report to the Headmistress's office? Noel Fielding to the Headmistress's office," the loudspeaker squeaked. Noel's head lifted up at the announcement and his entire year 11 Maths class leered at him.

"Ooooh, Noel, what did ya do?"

"Come off it, Angelo." Noel said to the kid behind him. He stood up and the teacher let him go out the door. Sixteen-year-old Noel Fielding walked down to the Dean's office, nervous but not really showing it. He sighed, running his hands through his medium-length dirty blonde hair and stepped into the office.

"Ah, I'm Noel Fielding," he said and he hoped that the receptionist didn't hear the crack in his voice.

"Alright, dear, go on in." He walked in and the headmistress handed him a phone from off the desk.

"Doesn't sound like your parents, Noel," she said and he picked up the phone and said, "Hello?"

"N-noel?" a small voice whispered on the other end.

"Michael?" Noel asked. The headmistress gave him a strange look.

"Wendell Thomas p-pushed me down, and I think I hurt my arm!" Mike's lispy accent came from out of the phone's receiver.

"Um, okay, Mike, how did you even get this number?" Noel laughed.

"Noel!" Mike whined.

"Okay, okay, relax buddy." Noel said to his younger brother.

"You hurt yourself?" Noel asked and Mike said, "No, Wendell Thomas did!"

"Damnit, Mike. I'll be right there okay?"

"Okay." Mike said and Noel hung up. The headmistress looked at Noel peculiarly.

"Who is Michael?" she asked. Noel sighed and said, "My, uh, younger brother." She looked at him oddly.

"How did he get the college's number?" she asked. Noel laughed.

"I've got no idea." He looked up at the headmistress again and said, "Listen, I have to go help him. He won't cooperate with anyone else." She looked at Noel and shook her head.

"I'm afraid, Mr. Fielding, that we cannot permit that." Noel's eyes were furious but his body was relaxed and calm.

"Can I get a pass back to class please, Headmistress Kessler?" Noel said calmly. She wrote him a pass and Noel quietly thanked her.

He walked down the hallway, but instead of turning right to his Maths class, he ran down to the school entrance's only unlocked door and ran outside.

O.O.O.O.O.O

"Michael... Michael!" Ms. Dylan tired desperately to calm the screaming eight-year-old boy down. When anyone would go near him, he would scream even louder, "NOELLLLL!"

Mike Fielding was a shy boy, most of the time, unlike his brother, who was outgoing and loud. He was sitting on the floor in the middle of the hallway, holding his arm and screaming his head off for his older brother.

"I just don't know how to calm him down, Headmistress Cohen. He just keeps screaming 'no'." Ms. Dylan said over Mike's screaming. It got louder for a second as he screamed, "IT'S NOEL!" Students and teachers all covered their ears and flinched in surprise. They still thought that Mike was yelling, 'no'.

O.O.O.O.O.O

Noel was running across the primary school's lawn, sweat falling onto his fringe. He got to the entrance and ran over to the receptionist. He was out of breath and it was hard to speak without gasping.

"I'm Noel… Fielding…My… brother called me… He's in trouble…" he panted. The secretary looked at him like he was insane.

"How old are you anyway?" she asked. Noel scratched his head and said, "I'm Mike Fielding's… brother. Can't you just… let me in?" The receptionist shook her head and replied, "You're dripping on my letters." Noel slammed his hands down on the table.

"Can I just go see my FUCKING GODDAMN brother… please?" The receptionist's eyes bulged out.

"Sir, this is a primary school," she said. Noel sighed deeply and put his hands up to his forehead.

"That- I understand that. My little brother, he's eight, called my school- my college's number and asked for me! Now, don't ask me how he called, Mike's just crafty like that! But he was crying and I promise you that he will not stop screaming his head off until he sees me in the flesh! So… _please_ let me go see my fuc- my brother." Noel took a deep breath and waited for her response. She stared up at him blankly and pulled out a file from the filing cabinet.

"You'll have to fill out a form, Mr. Fielders," she said, taking a paper out of the folder. He swiped it out of her hand and said, "Field_ing_. My name is Noel Field_ing._" He took a pencil out of the mug set beside her and leaned over the table, writing on the form, filling it out.He handed the paper back to her and she filled out a visitors pass. Noel grabbed the pass from her hands and put it in his back pocket.

"You have to wear that on the outside of-" the receptionist started. Noel put a hand up to stop her from talking and walked out of the office. Walking further down the hallway, he heard Mike's screams and he went into a sprint, running towards the ear-splitting yells until he reached the crowd surrounding Mike.

"MICHAEL!" Noel yelled and ran in between the crowd, stopping in front of his younger brother. Michael's eyes opened and he looked up at Noel. He smiled and said softly, "Hi Noel." All of the teachers and students uncovered their now-ringing ears and sighed in relief. One of the teachers looked over at Noel.

"Now how in the _hell_ did you do that?" she asked. The Headmistress smiled and Noel said, "I'm his older brother. Did you not hear him screaming my name?" Noel sat down in front of Mike as everyone watched in awe.

"Okay, buddy, now that you've scared the entire school... what happened?" he asked. Mike sniffed and said, "Wendell pushed me over when I came in from outside and I fell on the ground and I think I broke my arm, Noel." Noel nodded and took a deep breath and then let it out. He looked around the crowd and said, "Which one is Wendell?" Mike pointed with his good arm towards the boy that had pushed him down.

Noel stood up and went over to the kid. Wendell was chubby and quite angry looking. But when the taller, older Noel stood in front of him, Wendell looked scared and pathetic.

"Watch out, punk. _No one_ messes with my brother," he said and turned to the Headmistress.

"So are you going to call an ambulance or what?" he asked.


End file.
